


The one that got away

by JenT



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, F/M, clarke is married to someone else, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenT/pseuds/JenT
Summary: From the Kink Meme,There's a fancy gala filled with very important politicians etc. Bellamy is working security (wearing a nice suit with Kevlar underneath, oh oh and that little ear wire thing, and multiple guns). A blonde woman in a formal gown catches his eye. She's the wife of Senator Marcus Kane, a conservative lobbying weasel of a man whom Bellamy has always hated. Clarke checks out Bellamy all night, and when she's finally drunk enough to be bold, they somehow find themselves in a bathroom/side room/coat closet/whatever, having a quick hard fuck (where Bellamy is still in full gear and Clarke is still in her ballgown).BP if there is some kind of consequence to their affair, like they get caught or Clarke gets pregnant or Bellamy fails in his duties or something.DBP if, despite said consequences, it happens at another event.





	The one that got away

**Author's Note:**

> I started this before the Kink Meme closed but I just now got around to finishing it. Hope you enjoy. It ended up being more fluff/angst than porn!

Clarke Griffin never wanted to be a trophy wife. She wanted to do graphic design and interior decorating. But, her mother approached her at twenty with an offer she didn’t feel like she could refuse. Senator Marcus Kane wanted to be President one day, and in order to be President he needed a wife. A bachelor senator from Virginia could only mean one thing. Clarke rolled her eyes then, she rolls her eyes. She married Marcus as a favor to her mother, and Marcus. They had an arrangement, she could fuck whomever she wanted as long as it stayed out of the press, just the same as his dalliances were kept out of the press. He lost his first primary, and had gotten into lobbying after the election cycle was over, biding his time while he waited for the current Republican President. He would try again in six years.

At thirty, Clarke has entertained many lovers, in hotels around the world. In the apartment she keeps in Arlington. She thanks her lucky stars everyday her birth control implant still works.

The noise levels rise around her and she scans the room for her husband. She finds him in a corner talking to some politician she doesn’t recognize. But, she instantly recognizes the head of dark curls, broad shoulders and scrumptious backside on the other side of the room.

Bellamy Blake had been part of Marcus’s Secret Service detail when he was the frontrunner in the primaries. And he had hated every second of it. Had hated Marcus’ stand on the issues, had hated Marcus himself for the way he felt Marcus treated his wife. What Bellamy didn’t know, because no one really knew, was that Clarke didn’t mind. The arrangement was, you leave me alone, I’ll leave you alone. Sure, it wasn’t great for a future. But it was one Clarke had agreed to, for her mother.

Bellamy had been a rising star with the Secret Service, in talks to be a part of the President's detail, until he had abruptly quit. No one at the Department of Homeland Security knew the real reason why he had left a promising career. But, Clarke knew.

He was the one man who dared ask Clarke to leave Marcus.

Their affair had been short lived, but hot and steamy while it was going on. It started one night when Marcus ditched his detail to go off an a dalliance of his own. Bellamy had found Clarke in her bathroom, crying. Even though this was what she had signed up, the pressure of the campaign, maintaining the perfect cover was getting to her. She needed release and she didn’t actually fuck her husband.

She and Bellamy ended up in the guest bedroom together, fucking all night. He made her come two times that night before he even got his dick inside her. It was one of the best nights of her life. They grew closer after that, and then after it became clear Marcus was going to lose the primary, Bellamy asked her to leave Marcus for him.

She said no. It broke Bellamy’s heart. He left the Secret Service. She hadn’t seen him in two years.

Until tonight. He was standing on the other side of the room, she could see the earpiece in his ear. Recognized the bulge of the weapon in a shoulder holster. She made eye contact with him, he raised his shot glass to her and took the shot with a gleam in his eye. She had no idea what he was doing here. But she either needed to ignore him, or drag him into the nearest closet. He looked as good as ever, better in fact, more muscular, he had grown a beard. It hid his cute little chin dimple, but God did it make him even sexier than he already was.

She was still practically salivating over him when Marcus came up to her, wrapped an arm around her waist and dropped a quick peck to her lips. Keeping up appearances, even at bland fundraisers.

Marcus followed her line of sight. He didn’t know about her affair with Bellamy, he didn’t want to know any of their names. Plausible deniability.

“What is Bellamy doing here?” Clarke asked.

“He works for the private security firm we hired.”

“I was kind of hoping he had gotten out of the business.” She kissed him again, and walked away to join her parents on the other side of the room.

**  
Several hours and several glasses of champagne later, Clarke was still staring at Bellamy. He was still staring back. The event is winding down, her parents have left, thank God.

She heads to the bathroom to reapply her lipstick. She turns and admires the view in the mirror, smoothes the wrinkles out of her dress, checks her heels. With the stilettos on it puts her about the same height as Bellamy, she remembers. And she walks out of the bathroom with her head held high. She walks past Bellamy, the closest she has been to him all night, brushes her hand against his and keeps on walking.

***

Bellamy Blake doesn’t like to think of Clark Griffin as the one that got away. She was married, it was stupid of him to even fuck her in the first place, let alone think she would leave her husband for him. But after their short, intense, hot as fuck affair ended he needed to put some distance between her and him. He left the Secret Service and went to work for one of the guys he had been in the service with doing private security. He had avoided the DC area for two years so he wouldn’t run into Clarke or Marcus. But Pike was having trouble getting guys for this gig, so when he offered him double the going rate and the week off afterward, he took it. He was planning to go to the beach and soak up some sun. See what beach bunnies he could find in Florida, ones that weren’t eighteen years old that was. If it meant seeing Clarke again, he could deal with it.

He was wrong. He couldn’t deal with the bedroom eyes she kept shooting him, the way she kept hiking her skirt a little, the way she would bend over just a little when her tits were in his line of his sight. He was still gone for her, and apparently she was for him too.

So, when she brazenly walked by him and slipped him a note that said “north supply closet five minutes”, he had no choice but to follow. How was he supposed to resist that?

**  
The closet is barely big enough for one person, he crowds her against the wall, mouth hot on hers. He reaches under her dress to grab her ass, she goes to unbutton his shirt but stops suddenly.

“You’re wearing Kevlar under here?” He grunts a yes, going back to mouthing his way down her neck. He pushes her panties aside, runs a finger along her slit.

“You are so fucking wet.”

“Have been since I saw you across the room.” She runs her hands under his jacket, finds the gun on his side. She continues down to the front of his pants, unzips them and lets them fall to the floor with a thud. 

He pulls off her neck to laugh at the startled noise she makes. “Taser.”

“I’d forgotten all the accessories you carry.”

“As long as you haven’t forgotten the main draw.” His lips are on hers again, his tongue tracing along the seam of her lips. “I need to be inside you,” he whispers against her mouth when he can talk again.

It isn’t graceful, it isn’t sexy, but she will later think it was the hottest sex of her life. She takes his rock hard cock in her hand and guides it to her hungry pussy. He enters her in one movement, neither of them thinking of the consequences. Just how much they want this after two years. She doesn’t know what his life has been like since they were last together. She does know she hasn’t been able to find anyone who can satisfy her like he can, someone who knows just the right places to touch, just the right angle to pound into her with.

It’s over before it can really start, she is embarrassed by how short it is. But, she can’t exactly be missing that long anyway.  
He slides out of her, presses an almost sweet kiss to her forehead. He cups her cheek with one hand, the other holding himself up against the wall. His thumb traces the curve of her lower lip. “I miss you,” he says, before pulling his pants back up, and walks out of the closet and out of her life forever.

**  
Or so she thinks. Telling Marcus she was pregnant wasn’t as difficult as she thought.

“Who is the father?” he asks.

“It’s not important.” It’s a lie and she knows it. Family was always the most important thing to Bellamy and she knows him enough to know it hasn’t changed. He raised his sister even before their mom had died. She considers not telling him, she hasn’t seen or heard from him since that night. Knows she can go the rest of her life and never see him.

In the end it doesn’t matter, she has just started to show when she sees him at her OB/GYNs office of all places. He is sitting with his sister, she only ever saw pictures but she would recognize her anywhere. Octavia is very obviously pregnant. She catches Bellamy eye, sees the question in them. The nurse calls Octavia back and Bellamy follows her. She breathes a sigh of relief knowing they will be gone when she gets out.

He corners in her near her car in the lot afterwards.

“Were you planning on telling me?” She stares at him, not even knowing how to have this conversation.

“Where is your sister?”

“We met here, she left to go tell Lincoln they are inducing soon.”

“OK,.” she motions for him to get in her car. She drives to a park a few blocks away, stops the car. They are facing the swings, watching the little kids.

“Answer my question.”

“You don’t get to make demands here. Maybe it’s not yours.”

“If it wasn’t, you would have said something in the parking lot.”

“This doesn’t change anything, Bellamy. I can’t leave him. It would be even more disastrous now.”

“This is my baby, not a political pawn.”

“She is not a pawn!”

“She?” Shit, Clarke hadn’t meant to tell him it was a girl.

“I need to be in her life, somehow.”

“Marcus doesn’t even know you are the father. I told him it didn’t matter. The baby would be his to the public.”

“Whatever,” he says. She turns to see the tears in his eye. She turns the car back on, drives back to the doctors office. He gets back in his car without another word.

***  
It turns out what Clarke Griffin really always wanted to be was a mother. She sits in the nursery watching her month old daughter sleep. Even though everyone tells her to sleep when the baby sleeps, it’s something she hasn’t been able to do yet. All she wants to do is watch baby Vanessa sleep. The way her hair curls on her forehead. The way the freckles dance on her face. Marcus hasn’t said anything to her, but it’s obvious to anyone who knows Bellamy that he is her father. She doesn’t notice the footsteps on the stairs, she jumps when someone places their hand on her shoulder. 

“She is beautiful. She looks just like you.” She hasn’t heard his voice in six months, but she would know it and his touch anywhere. She turns to him, laughing.

“No, she looks just like you.”

“We aren’t going to fight about it, her eyes are all you. Her little smile.”

“That’s gas, Bellamy.”

He crouches down in front of her, takes his hands in hers. “Kane called me, told me to come over.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, she has caught Marcus staring at Vanessa with a look she can’t explain. She knows he loves the baby, he told her they would raise her together, no one would ever have to know anything.

“I can’t imagine not being in my child’s life. I’m sorry that I thought we could keep you out of yours.” Clarke turns her head and sees Marcus standing in the door. “Clarke, I don’t know how to fix this.”

“Can you give us a few minutes?” Marcus nods his head at his wife and turns to leave the room.

“I’ll do or say whatever you need but I can’t walk away from her.” She looks at him, sees the look of wonder in his eyes as he watches the baby wake up. She starts screaming almost immediately.

“You say that now,” Clarke laughs and picks her up, hands her to Bellamy. “Support her head.”

“I know who to hold a baby, Clarke.” The tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

**  
“Higher Daddy,” Vanessa squeals from the swing. Bellamy stands behind her pushing her higher and higher, her laughter floating over the park. Across the way, he watches as Clarke gets baby Gus situated in his stroller. They are packing up to leave the park. Their road to happily ever after wasn’t easy. A divorce that was so much messier in the press than it was in reality. The divorce was so amicable that after Vanessa officially became Vanessa Blake, they made Marcus her Godfather. He came to every birthday party and recital the Secret Service would allow, which wasn’t many, he was President after all. 

The week after her second birthday, Vanessa stood between her parents as they got married.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jellamyjake)


End file.
